


咎由自取

by The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze/pseuds/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze
Summary: 借站补档。高污警告！本文涉及未成年（17岁）相关描写，狗血、Dirty talk、Spank、Punishment……小伙伴们注意避雷主要讲述地球三夜枭老爷和利爪迪基的狗血爱情故事。





	咎由自取

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是一个长篇的番外  
> 私设：利爪左手手指有伤，活动不便，是导致他死在丑爷手里的最直接原因。

 

1，

作为哥谭最富有的单身男人，托马斯从来不缺床伴。那些花花绿绿的姑娘们，或是出身高贵，或是姿色倾城，但从没有任何一位“韦恩女郎”的保质期超过一周。她们总是光彩照人地被托马斯牵着穿过老宅那扇大门，没个几天便又气鼓鼓地、甚或是泪眼婆娑地逃离这里。

 

呵！那是当然咯。楼梯转角，托马斯16岁的美丽养子冷眼看着那可怜姑娘狼狈远去的身影，暗自窃笑着。

——那是当然咯！因为，托马斯，他只属于我。

 

日子就这样平淡无奇地过去，直到那位名叫凯瑟琳·凯恩（就是主世界的初代蝙蝠女侠，老爷差点跟她结婚）的美丽女士的出现。

 

这简直是灾难！利爪咬着指甲。那个拥着妖冶的紫貂大衣的浮夸女人，居然在这里住了一个月！她仰着高傲的下巴，依偎在托马斯的臂弯里，霸道地占据着男人一天中绝大部分时间；她被托马斯亲切地唤做凯西，被托马斯领着在老宅里到处参观，“凯西亲爱的，这是我的养子，你可以叫他迪克”；她吐着香烟立在房间里，冲着他们的管家指手画脚，就好像她是这宅子的女主人一样；她在托马斯的房间里大声浪叫，整栋建筑都在跟着颤抖；她甚至被获准知道了托马斯的秘密身份；她甚至在早餐的时候，当着利爪的面，坐在男人腿上扭动着调笑，说她要做什么“夜枭女侠”，说她要和夜枭一起在夜空里飞翔！

——这简直是灾难！

——可笑至极！

 

利爪努力平复情绪，他绝不会让事情继续恶化，他绝不会任由那个女人得意下去——毕竟，他可是那个男人教出来的。

 

之后一连几天，每当那个女人和托马斯准备在房间里颠鸾倒凤的时候，GCPD大楼的猫头鹰信号灯都会准时亮起。

“托马斯！又是双面人！”着装整齐的利爪破门而入，全然不顾那个女人还一丝不挂地骑在托马斯腰上。

 

没错，就是这样。看着托马斯和那个女人越来越臭的脸，年轻的理查德悄悄得意着。他给他的鱼缸换好水，小心地将那几条金鱼放回鱼缸里，在厨房的大窗台前悠闲地欣赏眼前这一切。

 

 “不错嘛，小子，”凯恩女士双手抱臂，优雅地倚在料理台旁，“你这套小把戏倒是玩得很漂亮，但这种小儿科，又能改变些什么？”

美丽的年轻人捧着鱼缸，从窗台上转过头:“凯恩女士，您在说什么？”

“呵！我在说什么？他居然问我在说什么！”凯恩女士咬牙瞪着他，仿佛下一秒就会扑过来挖瞎他的蓝眼睛。

 

“哦，抱歉。请允许我为我昨晚的鲁莽向您道歉。”美丽的年轻人捧着鱼缸，缓步向女人靠近，他挑着眉，冲那个耀武扬威的女人爽朗地一笑，低声道:“ **如果您介意被人看到您如此放荡的样子** ——说起来，您会介意吗？”

 

那个女人一把捏住年轻人的下巴，掐着他的脸颊将他拉到自己面前。鱼缸里溅出的水弄湿了他们一身，却是谁都没有在意。

 

“我懂了，小子。你也在内心爱慕着他，是吗？”修长好看的红指甲几乎掐进男孩细腻的皮肤里，理查德嫌恶地向后缩着，可那女人还在步步紧逼:“你在嫉妒我，是吗？哈哈，你是在嫉妒！”

这个疯女人总算是原形毕露，再不管自己会不会在男孩身上留下什么会被托马斯发现的淤青，她就那样掐着男孩的美丽脸孔，越发地用力:“你有试过勾引他吗？他跟你上过床吗？快跟我说说，他是怎么拒绝你的？哈哈哈，要不要我教你几招试试呢？”

“承认吧，你这个不要脸的小贱人，你就是在嫉妒我，你嫉妒他那么爱我，你嫉妒他离不开我，你嫉妒他如此迷恋我的身体。而你呢？你算是什么东西？”

 

美丽的年轻人一抬手便轻松挣脱了女人的钳制。他优雅地仰起头，脸上的笑容依旧平静美好:

“我算是什么？呵，凯恩女士，我想我们很快就会知道，我到底算是什么？”

 

随即，美丽的年轻人猛地朝身后的橱柜撞去，无数杯盘从撞开的柜门中滚落，天女散花般碎了一地。他径直跌倒下去，双手将怀里那个玻璃鱼缸拍碎在大理石地砖上。

 

哗啦啦啦啦啦啦——

 

“怎么了亲爱的？”

下一秒，托马斯就看见他的情人哆嗦着站在料理台前，而他的年轻养子正坐在一滩水里，周围是各色的瓷器碎片。他美丽的脸颊上带着青紫的掐痕，全身多处被飞溅的瓷片划过，在石膏般白皙的皮肤上，留下一些细长的红线。男孩儿缓缓直起上身，举起他的双手凑近眼前。而那双纤长灵敏的手，却插满碎玻璃，颤抖着，血肉模糊。

 

“不是，不是我！托马斯……”美丽的凯恩女士惊慌失措，看那样子仿佛要哭了。

 

几条可怜的胖金鱼还在满地瓷片之间奋力挣扎着，将染了鲜血的水渍搅得越发浑浊。

 

“托马斯，”地砖上的男孩扭头看了一眼惊慌的凯恩女士，又看向托马斯，表情木然，语调冷漠:“我不小心滑倒了。”

“不！你是故意的！你，你这臭小子……”

 

托马斯一言不发，他踏过满地的碎片来到年轻人面前，一把将那个湿淋淋的小人儿捞起来，打横抱在怀里，就转身径直往门外奔去——他甚至连看都没看那个女人一眼。

 

“阿福！快下来！迪克伤得很重！”

 

 

 

第二天，那位不可一世的凯恩女士，就从大宅里彻底消失了痕迹。

 

——完美！

双手缠着纱布的理查德格雷森，无所事事地坐在柔软的大床上，扭头看着床边的托马斯。男人正专注于将餐盘里的牛排切成小块。非常完美！年轻人笑着想，即便他至少有半年不能和托马斯一起去夜巡。

 

没错，他们花了整整三个月，动了不少次手术，才总算让那双手基本恢复功能，接着又花了半年多时间，经历了无数次磨皮、整形，终于让那双手几乎恢复如初，连一丝疤痕都看不见了——除了左手小指和无名指的第二关节无法正常弯曲。但托马斯还不死心，他依旧满世界地为迪克寻找医生，一心想要他的男孩儿恢复，一心希望他能完美如初。不到一年的时间，哥谭市综合医院神经外科，就成了整个北美大陆最权威最有名的医疗科室。

 

“可我觉得很好，托马斯。”他穿着利爪制服吊在秋千上，用不太灵活的那只手去抓荡过来的另一个秋千——他当然抓住了。接着一个花哨的空中翻滚，稳稳地落回起点。

“可我觉得这样不好，”年长的男人脱下披风，扭头看向半空中的年轻人:“你的左手依旧没有恢复，依旧不如从前那样灵活。这可能会造成失误，甚至会要了你的命。”

“可是有你在，不是吗？”美丽的年轻人落回地面，笑着朝男人走来，“我觉得我已经休息得够久了，托马斯，是时候让利爪重现哥谭。”

 

男人默不作声地抬眼看看那年轻人，又继续低头解开装甲的手套。

“怎么了？托马斯？别这样，你需要我，我知道的。”

“……迪克，”男人将手套扔到一旁的沙发上，转身面对着他的男孩儿，表情忽地严肃起来:“有个问题，我半年前就想问你，”

 

“那天在厨房里，到底发生了什么？”

 

 

 

2，

举着毛巾的手顿了一下，利爪强作镇定地转过头不去看托马斯的眼睛。

 

“那天在厨房里，真的是凯西推了你，才让你受……”

“托马斯！我们可以不提那个女人嘛？”他高声打断男人的话。年轻人很不高兴，大半年过去了，托马斯依旧会亲切地叫那个女人“凯西”？“你知道的，我不想提起她，我也不想提那个糟糕的下午……”

“回答我的问题！”男人的语调骤然上升，很明显，他也生气了:“到底是凯西让你受伤的，还是你自己把自己弄伤的？”

 

“托马斯，你这是什么意思？”年轻人露出一脸的不可置信，他拿起茶几上的水杯，转身想要离开，“我说过了，我当时就说过了:是我自己不小心，我可没有责怪过你那位亲爱的凯西宝贝！”

 

“站住！”一声厉喝让年轻人不自觉地腿软。托马斯难得冲他阴沉着脸，完全没有终止话题的意思:“那么我这样问:当时在厨房里，究竟是你不小心弄伤了自己，还是你故意让自己受这么重的伤？”

 

安静了一小会儿，年轻人悄悄吞了口唾沫，扭头看着男人，一字一顿地说:

“是我自己不小心，在她推我的时候滑倒了。”

 

 

男人几乎是肉眼可见地燃烧起来。他抬脚踹飞了面前的茶几，在腾出的空地上来回走了几圈:

“理查德格雷森！你觉得我会相信吗？你觉得我会相信哪一句？是会相信你能如此的不小心？还是会相信凯西有那么大力气，能让你把几乎整个橱柜都撞翻到地上？”

 

“托马斯……”年轻人犹豫着走到男人面前:“托马斯，别这样，那些都过去了，就让它过去，好吗？”

 

“什么叫都过去了？你的手指恢复如初了吗？”男人直直地瞪过来，那样子像是要活吃了谁:“最后一次机会，理查德格雷森:到底是怎么回事？”

 

“……是我不小心！”男孩儿咬着牙，双手攥紧了玻璃杯。反正凯恩女士不在这里，除了自己，没人知道当时究竟发生了什么，他想，只要自己一口咬定，托马斯又能奈他何？

 

又是一阵沉默。男人愤怒着，在地毯上握紧了拳，他又来回转了几圈，然后把自己摔进沙发里，闭上眼睛，努力平复自己的呼吸。他抬头瞪着面前的年轻人，向后靠到沙发背上，用平缓低沉的嗓音开口道:“迪克，过来，” 然后抬手指了指自己的膝盖:“趴下。”

 

“……什么？”年轻人显然没明白男人的意思。

“我说，”男人提高了音量，“过来！趴下！”

 

年轻人愣住了。他看了看托马斯放平在沙发上的膝盖，又看了看男人严峻可怕的脸:“托马斯，拜托你别这样，我、我已经不是小孩子……”

“理查德格雷森，”男人打断道:“别让我说第三遍！”

 

犹豫了半天，年轻人还是乖乖爬上沙发，磨蹭着将自己放到男人的大腿上。还没来得及找个舒服些的姿势，他的制服裤子就被粗暴地扯下来，温热的手掌带着愤怒，骤雨般落到年轻人光溜的臀瓣上。空旷的洞穴忽然就被清脆的巴掌声填满。

“托马斯！啊，托马斯！”饱满的臀瓣随着拍击节奏无助地扭动。老实说，年轻人并不是没有幻想过被托马斯这样抓过来，扯掉他的裤子，对他的屁股做些可怕但棒透了的事情——但绝不是像现在这样——或者说绝不会仅仅是一顿掌掴。他无助地抓着面前的沙发垫，他的确很多年没有被男人这样按在膝盖上打屁股，几乎忘记了男人的巴掌抽在臀瓣上有多疼。

“托马斯，我都十六岁了！我不是小孩子！啊！你不能这样！啊！疼！”

他俩谁都清楚，相比于男孩儿曾经受过的任何一次伤，这些巴掌都不过是小儿科。所以托马斯全然不顾男孩儿各种讨饶，先狠狠抽了他二十几下，权当热身。

 

“想好该说些什么了吗？”男人总算结束了第一轮掌掴，抬手揉着面前已经微红的光屁股，让自己的手也休息一下:“当时在厨房里，究竟是怎么回事？”

膝上的年轻人攥紧双拳，不敢回头看男人的脸。而停在他屁股上的大手更让他的思绪无法集中。“他和你上过床吗？你有试过勾引他吗？”那个女人的话还在他的脑壳里四处乱撞着，让男孩儿的脸一直红到脖子根。

——不！格雷森，比起那些不切实际的幻想，眼下更应该担心的是，如果说出实情，托马斯会有多大几率把自己扫地出门？

 

“啪！”猝不及防地一声清脆巴掌，将神游天外的男孩儿拉回现实。他还没来得及喘口气，危险的声音便自背后响起:“怎么？你睡着了吗？”

“啪！”膝上的年轻人跟着一颤:“啊！托马斯……”

“啪！”“我可以这样跟你耗一下午，一直到你开口。”新的掌印覆盖上之前的，男人抬起手开始了第二轮掌掴。这次他打得很慢，每次都等着疼痛充分发酵，再落下新的掌印。男人用空闲的左手按住年轻人的背，这让年轻人几乎没有太多挣扎的余地，就只能随着每次巴掌的落下，无助地向后仰起头。

 

“啊！托马斯，托马斯！停下，求你”不知是被疼痛战胜了，还是被羞耻感打败了，年轻人第三次开口求饶，在他圆润的屁股完全变得绯红的时候:

“我，我告诉你事实，我保证会跟你解释清楚。但你……能不能答应我一个条件？”

男人将手放在面前的光屁股上，不紧不慢地揉着:“所以，你的确没有对我坦诚，你确实对我撒了谎，是不是？”

“理查德格雷森，都到了这个份上，”带着薄茧的大手忽然抬起，重重地连着落下来:

“你还！跟我！谈条件？”

 

“啊！托马斯！你听我！啊！你听我说！你听我说！”可托马斯丝毫没有停下的意思，只是埋头将更多的掌印拍在男孩儿的屁股上。他的手也开始痛了。

 

“托马斯！是我！是我故意的！”终于，又挨了二十下之后，男孩儿不再一味地求饶，挣扎着说出了真相:

“是我做的，托马斯！是我自己故意撞上橱柜，是我自己故意捧着鱼缸在手里，好让我在激怒凯恩女士之后可以砸碎它让自己流血！”

男人终于停止了对男孩儿可怜屁股的虐待，温热的大手抚上有些红肿的臀瓣，轻轻揉着它们，。

“……我没想过会让自己伤到这么重，托马斯，”男孩儿趴在膝上喘息，愤怒着，委屈着，带着哭腔:“我知道你有多喜欢凯恩女士，托马斯，我知道我不该去陷害她，我不该拆散你们……但我就是不喜欢她！我不喜欢她整天粘着你；我不喜欢他在 **我们的** 家里，冲着 **我们的** 管家颐指气使；我不喜欢她在我面前，一边朝我脸上喷着烟圈，一边炫耀你有多爱她。我讨厌她，很讨厌很讨厌！托马斯，我……我不喜欢你身边有别人。 **你有我在身边，难道还不够吗** ？”

 

“可是 **你骗了我** 。”男人眼里的愤怒不减反增:

“为了一个女人，为了 **一件不值一提的小事** ，你骗了我，甚至不惜弄伤自己！”

他扯着男孩儿的胳膊，把他提起来面对着自己:

“我们是夜枭与利爪，我们统治着整个哥谭。我们欺骗那些蝼蚁，恐吓那些蝼蚁，但我们不可以欺骗彼此！迪克，记得我告诉过你为什么吗？”

“……因为，”年轻人红着眼睛跪在托马斯怀里，大颗的眼泪滑过脸颊:“因为我们只剩下彼此了。”

“对，我们别无所有，我们只剩下彼此。可你骗了我，你对我说谎，你伤害自己让我为你担心！”

“理查德格雷森，你是疯了吗！你对我说谎！你怎么能对我说谎？你怎么能这样不爱惜自己？你觉得我该怎么罚你？我该怎么罚你才够？”

 

怀里的年轻人愣了许久，他抬手抱住男人的脖子，将头埋进男人怀里，颤抖着，更多的眼泪弄湿了男人的衬衣。

“我很抱歉，托马斯，我很抱歉。”

他反复念着，抽噎变成啜泣，再到更清晰的嚎啕:

“我很抱歉，托马斯，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉……”

 

他拥紧了他的男孩儿在怀里，许久都不曾放手——这是他们彼此仅有的，不是吗？

 

 

 

 

3，

那之后一切平静如常。哥谭的蝼蚁们依旧欠揍，新的韦恩女郎依旧层出不穷。她们来了又走，她们绝不重样，她们或高声嘻笑，或暗自啜泣——她们都不值得怜悯。

一切如常，这真好！托马斯站在韦恩塔顶睥睨着他的铁桶江山。

但他还是发现了一些异样——他的利爪变了。

 

该怎么形容利爪的变化呢？他更英勇了？他更无畏了？他更忠诚了？不！都不准确！韦恩塔顶的托马斯愤愤地拍着护栏——他的利爪，比以前更不要命了！

 

自从那次托马斯揍过他之后，利爪更频繁地冲在危险面前，一次次挑战着夜枭紧绷的神经，却又一次次拯救夜枭于绝境凶险。甚至有那么几次，利爪不顾夜枭的命令，径直向几挺机关枪上撞。

 

“你究竟有什么毛病？”

男人咆哮着，三两步将浑身浴血的年轻人抱到医疗台上，一把扯碎他背上的制服检查他的伤势。

所幸，那光滑的背脊上只有一些无关痛痒的擦伤。他又扯着年轻人的胳膊把他翻过来，从头到脚仔细摸了个遍——没有伤！看来制服上的血迹都是那些蝼蚁们的，男人不禁松了口气，却又想起刚才那令他心脏停拍的一幕，他克制不住地，卯足了力气，冲医疗台上的年轻人大吼大叫:“你为什么不躲开？”

 

“怎么了？托马斯，”医疗台上的年轻人扭过头，那对蓝眼睛越过白皙的肩头冲男人妩媚地微笑:“你又要惩罚我了吗？”

 

“像我这样不爱惜自己的坏孩子？”

 

托马斯终于被彻底激怒了。利爪得意地看着身后的男人气得直跳脚。

“理查德格雷森，你给我等在这儿，哪都不许去！”说罢，男人转身走向通往大宅的电梯。

寂静的洞穴里，美丽的年轻人在医疗台上翻了个身，无声窃笑着悄悄庆祝自己的小计划又一次得逞。

 

他当然是故意的。

经历了上次那顿揍，他总算得知了夜枭最在意的是什么。没错，夜枭开始更多地关注他，哪怕是在行动的时候，他也更多地将视线落在自己身上。甚至是在和那些韦恩女郎相处的时候，托马斯也会更平凡地走神——这太棒了，太有趣了！那个男人满眼满心都是他。这种被托马斯炽热地注视着的感觉，真是美妙绝伦！

而这次，他没有说谎，没有欺骗，他只是更卖力地在做自己的本职工作——虽然他好几次把托马斯吓得不轻。哦老天，一想到男人一脸惊恐不顾一切地朝他飞奔而来的样子，利爪开心地在医疗台上打了两个滚。

 

 

五分钟后夜枭又回到这里，手上似乎多了个什么:“最后的机会，理查德格雷森，我要听你的检讨，并且保证别再跟我玩这一套。”

 

医疗台上的年轻人仰头冲他一笑，摆出一个摊手的动作:

“我的存在就是为了照看你的后背，所以，我没错。”

——最后那句“我没错”格外地掷地有声。

 

多么正当的理由？多么理直气壮的反驳？夜枭觉得自己的肺都要炸了，而那孩子还在不知死活地傻笑。

 

“啪！”

“啊！托马斯！”毫无前兆地，屁股上热辣辣地一痛！年轻人尖叫着从医疗台上弹起来，捂着屁股站到托马斯对面，正好和他隔着医疗台。

——托马斯的手上拎着一条马鞭。

“怎么？我看起来像是在开玩笑？”男人瞪着充血的眼睛，声线早已气到扭曲。

 

利爪还是不太相信托马斯真的会拿条鞭子抽自己——还是一年多前那位“不可一世的凯恩女士”买的那条鞭子——没错就是她！天晓得那个女人和他的托马斯都玩些什么鬼花样？但是眼下，利爪想，他大概是真的把托马斯气疯了，他本以为最多不过是一顿掌掴——就像几个月前。他倒并不讨厌那样，被那双手温热地敷在屁股上的感觉并不坏——毕竟，那可是托马斯的手。

可眼下，这条鞭子是几个意思？而且是“那个女人”留下的鞭子！利爪知道那不过是个玩具，根本达不到“刑具”的水准，但它的威力丝毫不弱。这一点，自己刚才已经领教过的。

“……托马斯？”年轻人明显没了底气，他双手揉着屁股，漂亮的蓝眼睛忽闪着，“……你疯了吗？”

“过来！趴下！”能听得出，男人的火气未减分毫。

看来今天这顿揍绝对逃不掉了。年轻人怯怯地挪到男人身边，双手撑在医疗台上，扭头看着男人。他吸了口气，缓缓俯下身，任由男人的手粗暴地扯掉他的制服裤子。

 

寂静的洞穴里，一度只剩下鞭子抽打皮肉的可怖声响。

 

那对圆润饱满的臀瓣在空气里无助的颤抖，越来越多的鞭痕出现在光洁的皮肤上，刺眼的红色逐渐蔓延开，将原本的白皙晕染。年轻人只偶尔从口中漏出一丝呜咽，有时因疼痛而躬起背脊，他的背上已经渗出细密的汗珠，在医疗台的暖光灯下，那扭动着的年轻躯体，似乎在反射着某种妖冶的光。

总地来说，托马斯认为，眼前这一切，已经可以称得上是“非常色情”。

哦不，他在想些什么？托马斯觉得自己要疯了。像是忽然找回了理智一般，他猛地意识到自己正冲他的男孩儿挥着鞭子。他怎么会找来一条该死的鞭子？还不如用手来得安全（何况那对臀瓣的手感好的出奇）！

 

为什么每次想要保护他的时候，自己却反而在做着伤害他的事情？

 

——可那又怎样？托马斯转念一想，这孩子最近的行事已然失控，长此以往，指不定哪次他就会死在哥谭的暗巷里，再也回不来了。

与其让他被那些肮脏的蝼蚁杀掉，还不如自己亲手把他揍死。他是我的，托马斯想，除了我，没有人可以伤害他，哪怕是他自己都不行。

这样想着，他又狠狠抽了他几十鞭才停手。

 

终于，托马斯喘着粗气，看着眼前自己的“杰作”。愧疚感一点点浇熄了怒火，他再次对他的男孩儿做了糟糕的事情，他忽然不敢面对他的理查德。他退缩着，将手里的皮鞭折断扔出老远，急不可耐地逃离了这里。

 

“这、这都是你咎由自取！都是你应得的！”

 

空旷的洞穴里，又只剩下那个受罚的男孩儿趴在医疗台上，颤抖着轻声喘息。

 

 

 

4，

托马斯并不清楚他的男孩儿是什么时候离开洞穴回到自己房间里去的。第二天的夜巡，夜枭没有带着利爪——他一整天没在宅子里见到他。据阿福所说，那孩子没有出来吃午饭，晚饭也没有。他似乎，是把自己锁在房间里，整整一天。

 

还能怎么办呢？托马斯站在花洒底下无奈地想着，也许自己真的有些反应过激——但那难道是自己的错吗？那孩子犯了错，于是领罚，这都是他咎由自取，不是吗？

可托马斯还是起身披上睡袍，跑去厨房里捧来一堆宵夜和药品，再爬去三楼敲迪克的门。他告诉自己，作为那孩子的监护人，他至少得确认迪克不是在绝食抗议。

——如果是，那他也不在乎花一两个钟头暴力镇压这次抗议。

 

 

房间里很暗，只开着两盏床头灯。他的男孩儿趴在床上，用被子蒙着头，一动不动。

“迪克？”

男人将托盘放到床头柜上，俯身掀起被子一角:

“说话，我知道你醒着。”

 

“……托马斯，”男孩儿从枕头堆里探出头，抬起惺忪的睡眼望向他的养父。他支起上身在床垫上艰难地坐起来。被子外的空气太冷，床单上的男孩儿微微颤了一下，将丝绸睡袍裹紧了些。大概是睡了一整天的缘故，男孩看起来依旧有些迷糊:“托马斯，

**“你想要什么？”**

 

 

“什么？”

男人没明白，他叹了口气，轻轻梳理男孩的头发，将额前一些碎发拨到耳后: “你还好吗？阿福说你一整天没吃东西，”他转身去拿床头柜上的托盘:“我给你拿了些点心。”

“托马斯，”床单上的男孩儿忽然抓住托马斯的手腕。他抬起迷离的蓝眼睛，将头歪向一边。那样子，就像他随时会再睡着:“托马斯，你想要什么？”

 

这次他声音够大，让男人清晰地听到。男孩仰头望着男人，抓着他的手腕，借势从床垫上起身。他环住男人的脖子，将脸埋进他的颈窝，仔细嗅着:“你究竟想要什么？托马斯，我能给你些什么，好让你开心呢？”

 

“迪克？”温柔的呼吸喷在男人脖子里，面前是男孩松软凌乱的短发，带着秋日果实成熟的香气。他的男孩儿双膝跪在他面前，暖暖地拥在自己怀中。托马斯局促着，一时间不知该将双手放到哪里。

怀里的人轻笑着，因为男人忽然僵直的身体:“托马斯？”他用鼻尖蹭着男人的颈窝，声音轻得仿佛在叹息:“你怎么了托马斯？”

他抬头望着托马斯的眼睛，抓住男人的双手伸向自己背后，覆上漫布鞭痕的臀瓣。即便隔着丝绸睡袍，破皮结痂的皮肤摸起来依旧不很让人舒服，甚至有些扎手。隔着一层丝绸，男人握住那对饱满的臀瓣，双手不觉渐渐收紧。

“唔，”男孩在他怀里蹙眉，因疼痛而收紧了肩:“托马斯，你说得对，”他抬起左手，顺着男人的手臂滑到肩头，滑进男人睡袍衣领里，“这都是我咎由自取，是我应得的。”氤氲的吐息萦绕周围。随着男孩那只放肆的手一寸寸向下，托马斯发觉自己的呼吸都有些粗重了。他更大力地揉捏手中饱满的臀肉，换来怀里男孩更多地蹙眉。精致的脸孔因痛苦而扭曲，温润的双唇间不时漏出些暧昧的呻吟，就连那对蓝色眼眸都泛起水光，一点点蔓延开去。

“可是，托马斯，”他望着男人，一手扯着他的衣带，另一只手抚上男人的大手，引着它伸向臀缝的最深处:“可是，我想要更多。”

正如男人猜想的那般，丝绸睡袍之下没有内裤。男人撩开那层丝绸，径直触到了光裸的皮肤，手指过处，羞涩地颤抖着的穴口，居然一片濡湿——是润滑剂！托马斯惊讶地扭头看怀里的男孩儿。

“而且啊，托马斯，”一个分外妩媚的浅笑，男孩儿垂下眼帘，停留在男人腹部的左手向下滑去，一直触到逐渐膨胀的欲望，“我准备好了。”

 

“迪克，”男人颤抖着，包括声音:“你真的知道你在做什么吗？”

他忽然抬手捏住那张已经有些湿润的脸。更粗重地呼吸拍打过来，更炽热的眼眸追逐过来，托马斯艰难地张了张嘴，似乎迫切地想要在面前这张动人的脸上找到某种答案:

“你知道这意味着什么吗？你知道这可能会毁了一切吗？我，我是说……”

 

——他在害怕，托马斯在害怕！年轻人甚至要笑出声了：

**“哦，可怜的托马斯。我们的生命里，还有什么是没被毁灭过的吗？”**

 

美丽的年轻人低头吻着男人的手，微垂的眼眸黯淡了光，便在下一次阖动之前，将最致命的诅咒埋进了男人心中:

“ **如果还有什么是可以毁灭的，那就由我们亲手来将其毁灭吧。**

**“托马斯，我可以做你的共犯吗？”**

 

 

他被男人推倒在床单上，非常粗暴的那种。

“你根本不知道这意味着什么，你根本不明白！”男人抓着年轻人的头发，强迫他面朝自己。呵！那才不是愤怒，那分明是恐惧——对未来的恐惧。

**至少当时，利爪是这样以为的。**

 

“虚伪的家伙，”他勾起嘴角，伸手扶住男人的粗硬，那两只并不灵活的手指，总是有意无意地刮蹭到男人的铃口:“明明，你都那么硬……唔！”

男人忽然将拇指按进年轻人嘴里，用力挤着那条伶俐的舌头:“你根本不明白！”

年轻人甚至还没反应过来，便被男人粗暴地掰开腿。托马斯扶着自己肿胀的欲望，就那么简单直白地挤进年轻人的后穴，整根没入。

“唔！”泪水瞬间充满眼眶。利爪下意识想要咬紧牙，但牙齿在咬到男人的拇指时又乖顺地退回来:“托马斯……”他张开口，艰难地呼吸:“托马斯……”

被咬破的拇指依旧不肯放过那条舌头，男人瞪着他身下的人，愤怒着，一字一顿地对他说:

“你根本，什么都不知道。”

 

他还是个孩子——曾几何时，托马斯会止步于这个念头。似乎，那曾是托马斯心中最后的一丝善念——他还是个孩子——即便温软的双臂环着男人的脖子，即便明媚的蓝色眼眸几乎摄走了男人的理智。他用稚嫩甜美的嗓音唤着男人的名字，托马斯，托马斯！男人总是冷酷地将他推开，转身锁上房门，去和床上那个不知是哪里来的“韦恩女郎”厮混到后半夜；托马斯，托马斯！那具优美的躯体却日渐成熟，一颦一笑都分明是在勾引他；托马斯，托马斯！哪怕男人始终不肯承认，自己贪恋那温热的灵魂已久。 **但他宁愿推开那男孩儿，也不要让它留在眼前提醒自己，心中那个冰冷的窟窿，永远无法填补。**

可现在，那孩子亲手毁了男人最后的坚持。

那么，男人想，或者他们可以试着去填补一下？

 

——是啊，至少这次，再不能归罪于命运的苛待。这是他们一同犯下的罪孽。

——但似乎，和他们在整个哥谭犯下的罪孽相比，也并没有更深重到哪儿去？

 

他不等那男孩儿喘息着适应自己的粗硬，便急不可耐地抱起那两条大腿，在男孩儿后穴里疯狂地进进出出。几乎每一次都顶到最深处。初经人事的年轻人，不得不用双手捂住嘴，拼命克制着不让自己嚎得像个荡妇。

“你可以喊出来。”男人掰开年轻人双手，低头吮吸那些泪痕:“这是你希望的，所以，你应该喊出来。”

 

“……托马斯……”

许久，利爪终于找回了呼吸的节奏，他抬头望向男人的双眼。托马斯这时才意识到，他身下的人是真的在哭。

“托马斯……能不能……慢一点？”年轻人颤抖着哭泣，几乎是在哀求。

 

他看着他，看着男孩儿那对蓝色眸子。也许，有些事情，有些真相，是再多的谎言都无法掩盖，再多的逃避都无济于事的吧？男人想，就比如那个最显而易见的事实:

他爱他，他爱他的黄金男孩儿——带着 **肮脏的欲望** 。

 

男人停下动作，看着怀里可怜巴巴的年轻人，噗地一声笑了出来:“刚才那个大胆诱惑我的妖精去哪儿了？”

 

身下的人瞬间羞红了脸，湿润的蓝眼睛瞪向那个粗暴的大块头:“……你欺负人！”

“你不是给自己做过润滑了吗？”眼看着利爪全身都羞得粉红，托马斯面不改色，下身的粗硬又在年轻人身体里律动起来。只是这次，他明显温柔了许多，不紧不慢地研磨柔软的腔壁: “你有把自己的手指伸进去吗？”

“你有找到最舒服的位置吗，迪克？”男人细心研磨甬道里的每一处，仔细观察年轻人的反应:“是这里吗？”

“唔……托马斯，别说了！”

“所以就是这里？”男人反复碾着刚才那一处。怀里的人终于按耐不住，开始有规律地颤栗。

“求你……别说了！”他抬手勾住男人的脖子，好将自己的脸藏进男人怀里。

可男人依旧不放弃调戏他的男孩儿：“好吧，就是这里。”

“托马斯！……唔……”话还没说完，温润的唇便被男人捉住。托马斯耐心地教着他的男孩儿，舌头极富技巧地舔开他的嘴，一颗颗数过那些牙齿，找到男孩儿的舌头便缠住不放。

——说起来，这似乎是他们第一次接吻？

 

确认怀里的人已经沉醉在快感里，托马斯才又加快了律动的速度。

“托马斯……托马斯……”分开的双唇带出些许涎液，他放开男孩儿的嘴让他喘了口气。温热的大手托起年轻人的后颈，托马斯再次覆上他的唇，尝试着想要吻得更深。利爪显然对男人的爱抚极为享受，手掌过处，年轻人愉悦地舒展身体。沿着他腰侧优美的曲线，男人的手一路划到他们身体相交的地方，当他握住年轻人肿胀的分身时，身下的人忽然收紧肌肉，狠狠夹了他一下。

——托马斯差点就缴了械。

 

“你这个……你这个坏孩子。”男人笑了，俯身亲吻他怀里颤抖的人，将炽热地喘息喷撒在年轻人脸上。

“ **是你把我变成这样的** ，托马斯，”他扬起湿润的蓝眼睛望着男人，流着涎液的嘴角往上翘着:“是你……记得吗？是你带走了我，是你给了我一切，是……是你让我爱上你……哈啊……”

男人吮着他的耳垂，又一次深深地挺进，仔细研磨那条敏感带。这让利爪几乎哭喊了出来，伶俐的嘴巴里只剩下一些破碎的音节。

 

他们就这样纠缠了一整夜。他几乎榨干了他的男孩，直到那刚刚成熟的年轻身体再也射不出分毫。他用自己的精液灌满了那条温热的甬道，糊了那年轻人一脸一身，就连那头好看的黑发都黏腻着纠缠在一起。他们相拥着蜷缩在一团泥泞之中，在各种体液混杂的氤氲里大口喘息，再也无力移动半分。

 

“托马斯……托马斯……”美丽的年轻人眯着失焦的双眼，用已经沙哑扭曲的嗓音呢喃着爱人的名字。一些干涸在那张美丽脸孔上的精斑，随着他的微笑皱起来，滑稽又肮脏。

 

终于，他亲手弄脏了他的黄金男孩儿——彻头彻尾的那种。或者说，他很久以前，就已经用淋漓的鲜血弄脏了他。他扭头望着身边这个精疲力竭、浑身污秽的年轻人。已经到了这番境地，还有给他清理一下的必要吗？

算了，他想，就这样吧。至少，这个温热身体永远都属于他了，全部的全部，都属于他了。

 

 

5，

一切都改变了。

夜枭与利爪，托马斯韦恩与理查德格雷森，领主与骑士，养父与养子，战友、手足、亲人。除此之外，他们之间又多了一段新的关系——恋人。

韦恩宅里再没了什么“韦恩女郎”。而托马斯像是再也没了禁忌，更多、更疯狂地在他的利爪身上宣泄着经年的欲望。

他们在卧室的沙发上，在浴室的花洒下，在书房的落地窗前，在走廊的台阶上，又或者是客厅的吧台、厨房的餐桌、屋顶的平台、庭院的花廊……他在草坪上剥光他的男孩儿，让他在自己怀里高潮了两次，让他在星空下辗转呻吟，让他陷在爱欲里直到昏迷。反正这空旷的大宅，甚至这冷漠的城市里，也仅剩他们两人，托马斯想，还有什么好顾忌呢？就连那位忠实的管家，也不过像台冰冷的机器，冷眼旁观着两人的胡闹以后，沉默着出来清理那一地或一墙的狼藉。

大概，此生都会这样度过了吧？托马斯俯身，在他年轻的爱人背上刻下一排牙印——那里再不会长出什么天使的翅膀，那个圣洁的天国再不会为他的男孩敞开。呵，谁在乎？哪怕一切的尽头都通往地狱，至少，他们还有彼此，他还有他在身边，不是吗？

 

一切又似乎毫无改变。

托马斯依旧是那个掌控着一切的人——包括整个哥谭，也包括他的利爪。

他掌控着那年轻人的一切。他掌控着他的行动，他的安全；他掌控着他的喜悦、他的哀伤；他甚至能掌控他的每一次叹息与流泪，他呼吸的深浅、他呻吟的节奏、他高潮的次数，甚至他在何时高潮、在何处高潮，是射在卧室的茶几上，还是走廊的扶手上。那年轻人的一切他都尽数掌握在手中。

第一次，他与另一个灵魂离得那么近，就好像他拥有着他，就仿佛这个灵魂是属于他的。

“迪克，迪克……”男人用拇指抵住年轻人的尾骨，三根手指深入年轻人的后穴里一寸寸摸索着:“你是我的，你是属于我的，对吗？”

书房里，美丽的年轻人只穿了一件衬衫，四肢朝下趴在楠木书桌上，不时扭动他的翘臀好适应菊穴中三根手指的动作。“迪克？说话啊？”男人发现手指刮过某处时，男孩儿好不容易规律起来的呼吸再次乱作一团，他屈起指尖，更加仔细地研磨那一处。

“是、是啊，托马斯……我是你的……是你的，托马斯……托马斯……”终于得到了满意的答案，男人用空闲的手捧起年轻人的脸，亲吻他眼角滑落的泪，感受着每一次屈起手指换来年轻人更多的颤栗。

他依旧掌控着一切——托马斯满意地吻上年轻人的唇。

“不，托马斯，求你，”年轻人猛地躲开那个吻，颤抖着抓住男人的手腕，“别再逗弄我了，别再……快操我，用你的……求你！”

“哦，不不不，迪克，”男人的手指终于从甬道中退出来，带出不少润滑剂，顺着年轻人大腿内侧一滴滴滚落。他揉着那对臀瓣，不时用指甲刮着依旧颤抖的穴口，换来男孩儿又一阵战栗:“记得吗？迪克，这得我说了算。”

“可是……哦拜托了，托马斯，你不能这样对我，”桌上的年轻人讨好地扭动屁股，主动蹭着男人的手，“操我吧，托马斯，就当做是我今天生日的许愿……唔，好吗？”

哦对了，托马斯忽然想起，今天是他的男孩儿十八岁生日。真正的派对还没开始，可不能玩得太过。但他还是忍不住想再欺负他的生日男孩一会儿:“你确定要将生日愿望浪费在这里？”

“是的先生，求你别废话了！”年轻人急不可耐地揪住男人的领带，将他拖到书桌上。

“那就如你所愿，我的生日男孩儿。”他笑着爬上书桌，俯身亲吻那双唇；他几乎没费力气便挺进男孩儿的身体里；他还记得刚才那个敏感的位置，他不假思索地一遍遍撵过那个位置，让他的男孩在书桌上放肆地浪叫；他温柔地扶住男孩挺立的前端，那里早已被前液弄得湿滑黏腻；他确保他的男孩已然尽兴、全数释放，才放任自己填满男孩的甬道。他们趴在书桌上休息了一会儿，托马斯才起身，将他的生日男孩儿又抱紧在怀里。

 

 

他抱着他的男孩，翻身跳下书桌；他抱着他的男孩，走出书房，进了浴室；他抱着他的男孩，站在花洒下摇着，用走调的嗓音哼着生日歌:

祝你生日快乐，祝你每天快乐，祝你的快乐伴你一生。

 

哦，托马斯。美丽的年轻人伏在男人肩头，在他的耳畔窃笑着。哦，托马斯，让你唱歌简直是灾难。知道吗？你没有一句唱准了调儿。

 

他抱着他的男孩儿走出浴室，抱着他倒进柔软的大床里，扯过绒毯将彼此擦干。窗外夜幕已降，远远地可以看到河对岸灯火阑珊的哥谭。

“今晚……去夜巡吗？”美丽的年轻人试探着抬起眼眸，“别那样盯着我，我依旧可以一起……”

“可今天是你的生日。”男人揉着年轻人的头发，那上面还有些濡湿:“我的男孩儿今天过生日，所以我想，今晚的哥谭得靠自己活过去了。”

那年轻人笑了，笑得那么幸福。他抬腿盘在男人腰上，将一个甜蜜的吻印在他唇边。

 

“那么，”男人低头蹭着年轻人的鼻尖，两人的吐息都又重了一分:“是先拆礼物，还是先吹蜡烛？我的生日男孩儿？”

“……礼物！”生日男孩不假思索，就像他还很小的时候一样。

却没想到，男人忽然起身下床，甩给他一套衣服:“穿上，快！”

“……干嘛？”

“去拆礼物。”

 

,

时值早春，哥谭的夜风还有些冷冽。他们裹着棉衣走出大宅，来到韦恩庄园那个大得惊人的后院草坪上。

“……托马斯？”生日男孩儿几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，他握紧了男人的手，激动得仿佛随时会昏过去。

就在他面前，他所熟悉的韦恩庄园后院，巨大的草坪上凭空出现了（利爪确定下午的时候这里还什么都没有！）一整座马戏团！过山车、摩天轮、旋转木马，还有冰淇淋机、炸鸡爆米花和彩虹可乐的小推车，甚至正中心还有座热闹的大帐篷，喧嚣着传来一阵阵欢呼声。

 

“喜欢吗？”男人微笑着，伸手刮着年轻人的脸:“生日快乐！我十八岁的大男孩。”

 

“托马斯……我……”面前那张精致的脸孔像花一般绽开，是从灵魂深处透出的喜悦——即便是天使的容颜，也不过如此了吧？

“嗯？”托马斯非常得意，他搂住年轻人的腰，歪头等着他接下来的话。

“……我……你……”男孩儿的眼睛几乎要忙不过来了，他抓着恋人的衣袖，语无伦次了许久，总算在一排玩杂耍的小丑喷着火焰经过之后，终于找到了自己的声音:

 

**“你能给我50美分，让我去买点棉花糖嘛？”**

 

 

他们一人举着一个棉花糖，坐在马戏团大帐篷里。观众席上空空如也，仅有他们两名观众。舞台上盛大的狂欢只为他们表演，他们是今晚最尊贵的客人，最幸运的观众。迪克完全坐不住，他热情地为每一位演员鼓掌欢呼，将甜美的笑声分享给每一个逗趣的小丑——当然，除了那位衣着花哨的空中飞人。

“哦～弱爆了！”他歪着头，发现自己的那份棉花糖早就吃光了，于是偷偷舔了一口托马斯手里的:“你知道的，他刚才只做了一套三周半的空中翻滚，而我能做出一套四周半！”

可托马斯似乎完全被节目吸引，尤其是那两只老虎出场的时候。

 

他们手拉着手，从爆米花摊跑到打地鼠摊；他们包揽了游戏区几乎全部奖品；迪克在飞镖摊位上拿到了据说是“本马戏团历史最高分”，“相信我，先生，”热情的摊主冲年轻人比着拇指:“哪怕是玩蒙眼飞镖的老奎恩都没拿过这么高分！”

 

于是，一只巨大的“苹果嘉儿”（注:详情请百度“彩虹小马”）被交到托马斯怀里……

 

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”年轻人在旋转木马上笑得前俯后仰，几次差点要摔下来。

 

“……迪克，”抱着苹果嘉儿等在一旁的托马斯，瞪着眼睛威胁对面的年轻人:“你再笑我，我就把你操到昏迷， **两遍！** ”

旋转木马上的年轻人迅即收声，可转了一圈回来，托马斯又看到他的大男孩儿，继续不知好歹地冲他咧嘴大笑。

 

“……好吧， **三遍** ！”抱着苹果嘉儿的男人抿着嘴——这大概是他今天能摆出来的最凶恶的表情:“这是你自找的！”

 

但那美妙的笑声一直没停下，就像是最灿烂的节日烟火，点燃了这夜空下的欢乐海洋。

 

“托马斯！”

他拉住男人的手在跳楼机上大喊:“托马斯，我们就一直这样，好吗？”

 

男人转过头，看着他的生日男孩儿。那双明媚的蓝眼睛里泛出光点，恍若星辰:

**“我是说，我们就这样，吃饭、夜巡、做爱、睡觉，偶尔出城去玩，偶尔出国旅行，就这样一直一直，直到我们都老了，或者都死了，好吗？”**

 

即便是面对面，男孩儿依旧一字一句大声地冲他喊着——就像是个在游乐场里向爱人求婚的乡下傻小子。托马斯噗地笑出来，用比那更大的音量冲他的男孩儿吼道:

**“好啊——可你也要发誓，你会一直一直在我身边，永远都不会留我孤身一人。”**

 

“我发誓！”男孩儿兴奋着，毫不犹豫:“我用我的生命起誓，我会一直追随于你，我会一直陪在你身边——

 

“——直到我死去。”

 

 

 

 

一切都终结于那次生日派对后的第九个月。

 

 

 

6，

——那些盒子太丑。

糟糕的配色，低劣的做工，粗糙的材质——和他的黄金男孩儿丝毫不相称。

可他的男孩儿就躺在里面。

 

这是他的右臂；

这是他的左臂——那两只手指终是没来得及治好；

……他的腿真长。从这个角度看，也是格外地修长；

他的胸膛似乎还留着余温——真希望还能摸到他羞怯的心跳；

……

男人小心地撩开他额前的碎发，将斑驳的血污抹去。他的脸依旧那么好看，哪怕是那些狰狞的尸斑，都不能遮掩他的美貌分毫。

 “迪克，我们回家。”

 

 

“迪克，跟我回家！”

猫头鹰面罩发出的电子音从来都冰冷无情，一如男人冷漠的脸。

“家？呵……哈哈哈……我的家早就没了，早在十多年前，记得吗？”

利爪在雨幕里扶着围栏，笑得直不起腰。

“你说过，你不止一次对我说过，我们欺骗那些蝼蚁，我们恐吓那些蝼蚁， **但我们绝不能欺骗彼此，因为我们只剩彼此了** ——这是你说的！记得吗？”

 

“可你却是第一个撒谎的人！如此虚伪，如此可恨！你骗了我，十年！你让我在谎言里活了十年，像个白痴一样被骗了十年！”

“不是的，迪克。”

“难道不是吗？”年轻人笑着逼近，手中的银镖闪着寒光。他似乎有些虚脱，脚步踉跄，几近疯狂:“还有什么是真的吗？我这可笑的十年里，满满地都是谎言，不是吗？”

 

“我爱你，迪克。”

——一声叹息划破雨帘，让整个屋顶都安静了一瞬。漫天的水珠悬停在半空，迷茫着不知该落去何处。

 

“我爱你，我想要和你一起，吃饭、夜巡、做爱、睡觉，偶尔出城去玩，偶尔出国旅行，就这样一直一直，直到我们都老了，或者都死了，”男人上前一步，想要再次拥他入怀，伸出了双臂却握不住分毫:“我爱你， **这是真的** 。”

 

年轻人止住了笑，他转过头，将足尖踩在男人脚上，让自己几乎可以平视男人的双眼。温软的吐息蹭过男人的下巴，美丽的年轻人笑得凄凉。他阖动双唇，每一个字都渗着血:

 

“可是，连 **你** 都是假的啊。”

 

 

一些晶莹的光破碎在那对蔚蓝深处，被泪水裹挟着冲刷出来，跌落到男人冷硬的胸甲上，铿铿然撞了粉碎，随着雨水坠入脚下的泥泞里。

 

“我凭什么相信你这个骗子？我又凭什么不杀死你，为我的家人复仇？”

 

腰间忽地传来一阵刺痛，男人抬手摸到一支银镖，精致的猫头鹰花纹上黏着点点猩红，又迅速被雨水淡去。敏捷的年轻人猛然退开，转身跳出屋顶，射出勾索，只一瞬间，便在哥谭的雨幕里消失无踪。

 

疼。

夜枭在屋顶蹲下，反手拔出那支匕首。更多的鲜血被雨水裹挟着四散开去。

疼。

但那年轻人避开了他所有的要害，甚至避开了腰间陈年的旧伤，不是吗？

 

这一切的一切都起始于一段谎言，但托马斯清楚，他们在一起的每一天都是真的。他爱他的男孩儿，他的男孩儿也爱着他，这都是真的——难道不是吗？迪克会明白，迪克会理解，迪克会原谅自己。毕竟，那男孩儿曾向自己发誓，会一直追随自己直到永远。过几天就好了——他告诉自己；一切都会恢复如常——他反复催眠自己；他的男孩儿依旧会回到他的怀抱里——他尝试着欺骗自己——吃饭、夜巡、做爱、睡觉，他们会一直这样，一直在一起，直到他们都死去。

他一定会回来的，一定是这样。托马斯一遍遍默念着，翻身推开床上记不清名字的女人，独自瑟缩进幽暗的地底。

 

 

 

最终，命运留给他的，只是一堆鲜艳的礼物盒子，在这凄冷的圣诞夜里。

 

 

他的死，是他自己学艺不精。是他为了让我更多的关注他，故意弄伤自己的手，才让小丑那种臭虫有机可乘，才在遭遇小丑的时候出现失误，丢了性命！

他的死，都是他咎由自取。是他不顾一切地爱我，不顾一切地恨我；是他居然以性命起誓要追随于我，也是他不听劝阻，一定要离开我。

他的死，是他自己冒失大意。他从小就是个小冒失鬼，总是轻视那些敌人，不是吗？只是每次他都那么幸运，夜枭想，只是之前，每次都有我在，都有我来拯救他。

 

“那么这次呢？”忠诚的管家举着雨伞，言辞冷漠如这圣诞节的夜:

 

**“当时你在哪里？**

**“……你又在和哪个女人鬼混？”**

 

……

男人将那冰冷的头颅拥入怀中，不肯让更多雨水弄湿他好看的卷发。

 

“都结束了，迪克，”冷漠的电子音有些沙哑，男人苦笑着，小心收拾起自己的圣诞礼物，“都结束了，都过去了。

 

“迪克，我们回家。”

 

 

END

 

 


End file.
